


An Exercise in Restraint

by ToriCeratops



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriCeratops/pseuds/ToriCeratops
Summary: A collection of drabbles done for the Daily Drabble challenge in the PSON Goblin Server.Each chapter will be titled with that day's randomly generated word and the notes will have any important tags!ALL either GEN or Gil/Mal (uh, MOSTLY Gil/Mal)
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52
Collections: Prodigal Son Drabble Dump





	1. Loud

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to be a bit.... _verbose_ in my writing. So we started this drabble challenge like we used to do in the way back times to make ourselves fit something into such a short amount of words. It's been super fun to do, and i hope someone enjoys at least a few of them.
> 
> Please heed the notes at the top of any chapter. I've selected choose not to warn for Archive warnings because while I may slip into something darker every once in a while, they're not all the same. IF ANY Archive warnings apply to a specific chapter I will **always** put it in the notes.

Jessica loves teasing her kids about their sex lives.

Doesn't mean she wants to know details of their sex lives.

Like how that's clearly Gil's car around the corner. Or how she can hear them perfectly from the bottom landing of Malcolm's building. At two p.m.

She wonders if she's angry because she's worried about how long this has been going on, or because she's jealous that her son got to the silver Fox first.

Instead of going in she makes her way back to the car and calls a contractor. The old building needs better sound proofing anyway.


	2. Tight

Gil lays back on the couch, legs spread wide while Malcolm shift and curls his body to the music in his living room. He leans in low and drapes his silk tie around Gil’s neck but pulls away before the older man is allowed to touch. As he steps away, Malcolm lets his pants fall to the ground, showing off his thigh high lace topped stockings and the elastic holding them up.

Gil’s cock throbs when Malcolm lifts up his shirt just a touch, just a tease, showing off the smooth lines of the corset he has knotted up tight.


	3. Shape

Gil doesn’t make it to bed until morning, slinking into their room with heavy limbs. But when he makes it through the door he stops, his breath caught in his throat, at the sight of Malcolm sleeping on top of the covers, one hand resting gently on his newly protruding belly, backlit by the soft orange glow of sunrise.

He kneels on the edge of the bed and runs a hand over the gentle curve, the swell that lets the whole world know they have another child on the way. Despite his string of sleepless nights, Gil feels at peace.


	4. Coach

“Breathe in,” Gil takes a deep breath, arms around Malcolm’s middle, one hand rested on the swell of his stomach. “Breathe out.” He blows a hot, wet breath on the back of Malcolm’s neck. But Malcolm just grunts and shakes his head.

“Fuck. You.”

Against his back Gil shakes in his laughter.

“No, I fucked you, remember? That’s how you got into this mess?”

Malcolm drops his head back on Gil’s shoulder, tempted to bite him. “And if you ever want that to happen again, you’ll shut up, right…” He screams through another contraction and Gil just holds on tight.


	5. Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: _MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH_**
> 
> Please just hit next chapter if you do not wish to experience this, however brief.

“NO! Take me instead! Let him go.” Malcolm’s voice is hoarse, broken. Gil fights harder against his restraints, against the gag which means he can’t protest or yell and scream at Malcolm to stop.

Their captor shrugs, not worried about which one is their messenger, and pulls his trigger.

Gil’s world explodes in a sea of red - pain he had hoped he’d never have to feel again, an ache in his heart and an emptiness in his soul.

He wishes they had shot them both, because as the life drains from Malcolm’s eyes, Gil knows he’ll never truly live again.


	6. Defeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: _UNDERAGE (17)_**
> 
> Please just hit next chapter if you do not wish to experience this, however brief.

The alcohol swimming through his veins has Gil feeling so warm and relaxed, pliable under the hands running through his hair. It takes his brain a moment to catch up, to realize that it’s Malcolm who has straddled him on the couch, who has situated himself firmly in Gil’s lap. He shouldn’t allow this, he should push him away. Malcolm grinds down and Gil gasps, cock stirring.

His protests are drowned out by a forgotten amount of scotch as he gives in completely and let’s the teen capture his lips in a sloppy, filthy kiss and take him completely apart.


	7. Suntan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings, but this was a difficult prompt to figure out something for.......

"We are not going to Greece."

Malcolm, with his arms draped over his husband's shoulders, pouts. "Why the hell not?"

"Because all three of our children were conceived there and you swore to me if I knocked you up right now you'd never even let me look at you half naked again." Which, okay, point. The third one was even after an attempt at a vasectomy.

"Is it my fault you're so extra fuckable with Mediterranean sun kissed skin?"

Gil makes a sound that's half laugh and half growl, leaning it to bite playfully at Malcolm's neck.

"Pick someplace else."


	8. Fist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _swear_ we're using a random word generator.

“Maybe you should go.”

Gil just holds him tighter, pressing soft kisses to his lover’s bare shoulders. Gil’s going to have a black eye from the fist he took to the face but Malcolm’s shouts of terror shocking him from sleep hurt far worse, and far deeper.

“I told you I’m not going anywhere.”

Malcolm turns in his arms, shaking, and presses his damp face to Gil’s chest.

“Sorry,” he whispers.

“We’ll figure something out, I promise.”

When Malcolm just clings even tighter, Gil’s heart aches for how alone the younger man has been all these years “I love you.”


	9. Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medieval AU!

Malcolm hides in a dark alcove.

The knight’s chainmail is noisy enough that as they turn the corner he’s able to slip through the secret passageway.

Instantly, strong arms hold him close and warm, familiar lips envelope his own.

“Gil,” he breathes into the kiss.

“Your highness…” The Knight Captain’s smile is sad: he’s heard the news.

“Let’s run away,” Malcolm begs. “I love you I can’t lose you.”

“Your marriage to Duke Blanchard’s daughter is for the strength of the kingdom.”

Malcolm begins to shed tears for the first time today. He can’t help but think, _damn the kingdom._


	10. Jury

“Gil, please tell me you believe me.”

Gil reaches out to wipe the tears from Malcolm’s face over the cold metal table. He wants to kiss him, hold him in his arms. But Malcolm’s chained to the table and the chair, trembling with fear he’ll be locked away forever.

“Of course I believe you, baby. We’re going to get you out of this. No jury would convict you with the shitty evidence this department has.”

Malcolm seems to deflate, his tears coming faster.

“Thank you. Thank you for believing in me.”

“Malcolm, I will always believe you. I love you.”


	11. Comprehensive

Shivering from the cool air setting over his overheated body, Malcolm groans at the first touch of a damp cloth. Gil shushes him with a soft sound and a softer kiss to his hair. Then, slowly, he begins to clean him. He starts at his forehead, swiping along the hairline then down his cheeks. There’s come drying there. He makes sure to get it all. After refreshing the cloth he makes his way slowly down Malcolm’s neck, every inch of his shoulders and arms, then across his chest. Gil doesn’t leave any part of Malcolm untouched with his caring hands.


	12. Witch

Malcolm sits on the couch with one hand over his eyes, the other resting on his stomach, patiently waiting to be told he can look again. Her costume is supposed to be a surprise.

“Okay, daddy!”

Leigh stands in the center of their living room in a tan-colored princess dress with seashells glued all over, sparkly flip flops, and a wreath of shells on top of a rather nice looking witches hat. It’s… unique.

“Ok, what are you supposed to be?”

Gil bites his lips to hold back from laughing as their daughter does a twirl. “I’m a sand witch!”


	13. Relinquish

"It is you!"

Malcolm groans at the stranger while Gil laughs before kissing his husband’s cheek before saying, “You owe me a gold piece. I told you it wouldn’t be another whole year.”

“But, you’re the long lost prince!” The stranger in the dirty tunic says like Malcolm isn’t perfectly well aware of who he is.

“I am not lost!” Malcolm exclaims, holding his arms out wide. “I’ve known exactly where I am since I gave up the throne. Here, on my land, with my husband and our three children.” Where he intends to spend the rest of his days.


	14. Tail

“You can’t call it a pup, Malcolm.” Gil rolls his eyes and shuffles down into the bed impossibly closer to his beautiful and naked husband.

“Why the hell not? By the time we tell people we can call it something different, but right now -”

“Malcolm, seriously?” Gil interrupts him with a laugh and a kiss to his cheek. He’s warm and happy, content with their lives and everything still to come.

“It still has a tail Gil. It will until late in month four… when we tell people.”

“I point blank refuse to call our child pup, tail or not.”


	15. Merit

“What did Jessica say?” Jackie looks up from the acceptance letter from Harvard with a wide, excited smile almost as bright as Malcolm is feeling.

“She doesn’t know.”

“What?” She sets the letter aside and puts her hands on Malcolm’s shoulders, he smile fading a touch.

“She doesn't even know I applied. If I had told her she would have pulled strings and… I wanted to prove I could do something on my own.”

Jackie hugs him tightly and he has only the barest hint of guilt that he looked forward to this moment more than finally telling his mother.


	16. Dance

Malcolm drops his phone to the bed and groans burying his head in the pillows. A second later muffled music comes from across the room and looks up to see Gil, wet and wrapped in a towel, setting his own phone on the dresser. He starts swaying his hips and rolling his shoulders to the beat as he makes his way towards the bed.

It looks completely ridiculous and Malcolm can’t hold on to his earlier frustration through the laughter that bubbles up.

When Gil makes it to him, he crawls forward and gives Malcolm a deep, laughter filled kiss.


End file.
